Kingdom Hearts Zombie Attack
by Axel Jeevas
Summary: Kairi was just helping this little girl and then the girl turned her to a ZOMBIE! Kairi has infected the whole school almost! There is very little survivors! Will they be able to survive! Please Read and Review! Review if you would like this story to continue! Same author that made Kh-Zombies!Apocalypse! and of Shop Shelves I just changed my user.


Chapter 1-The Invasion  
Tip 1 for staying alive- Always aim for the head, always or they'll stay alive and keep coming at you.

"Zombies are rampaging on the streets. Is there anyone who can save us?" said the reporter on the TV. The person in the shadows laughed and turned off the TV. "This is going better than I imagined, don't you agree, Sephiroth and Xemnas?" said a deep voice. Sephiroth sighed and said "Sure since you brought me back to life from being a zombie but why did you let the Virus out?" "Yeah why did you do this Diz?" added Xemnas. " You want to know why?"…

Before the breakout and how it began…

Kairi saw the heartless attacking this little girl outside of her school, Organization 13 Academy. She tore the heartless away from the little girl. Kairi knelt down by the girl and said "Are you okay?!"The girl turned to Kairi and smiled. She had no mouth just teeth and blood was all over her and dripping out of her mouth. She was decaying and rotting. But now she was grabbing Kairi and looking for flesh to bite into. Kairi fell down on the concrete and the little zombie girl bit into her flesh on Kairi's upper arm area. Kairi screamed and pushed the little zombie girl away.

She ran into school and everyone turned to her and was questioning why she looked as though she saw a zombie. She ran to the girl's bathroom and ran to the mirror. In the reflection she saw someone she didn't screamed silently and pulled a hoodie over her face. She was changing she could feel it. She looked at the bite and gasped. The bite looked horrible and it was still bleeding. Kairi heard the bell ring for first hour. She quickly grabbed her stuff and ran to first hour, Sephiroth's History class. She made it before the bell rang again and if anyone who came after this bell was going to be tardy. Larxene quickly and quietly slipped into the classroom and tried getting to her seat before Sephiroth noticed. "Ms. Larxene you are tardy again. What's your excuse?"

Everyone laughed and Larxene blushed and ran to her seat and said "Uh well my alarm clock went off 1 hour late since we had a blackout at my house so there's the reason mister Seph." Sephiroth sighed and got ready to start the lesson. Kairi couldn't pay attention and everything was getting blurry. She closed her eyes and fell out of her seat. She was gone. Larxene and Xion were the first to notice and quickly got up and ran over to her. Kairi wasn't breathing and had no heartbeat anymore. Xion ran to Sephiroth and said " Mister Sephiroth, Kairi isn't breathing! She doesn't have a pulse!"

Sephiroth stopped and ran quickly over to Kairi and tried getting her heart back beating. Everyone was freaking out. Sephiroth felt her breath and when he looked back up Kairi had her eyes open. Kairi looked at Larxene and suddenly Kairi was attacking screamed and tried pulling Kairi off her but Kairi didn't budge. Sephiroth was frozen he couldn't move. He whispered " It actually worked. How did Diz do this?" Kairi bit into Larxene and Larxene screamed and then she was silent.

Xion was terrified her best friend was dead a second ago and now she was a…a…ZOMBIE! Xion was backing up and ran into a desk. Larxene came back to life and now was a zombie. Zombie Kairi and Zombie Larxene got up and were running after Xion screamed and everybody in school was running trying to get out of school. One student screamed out while running away from his Zombie girlfriend " I should've gone out with Olette!"The zombie girlfriend was running after him and suddenly a baseball bat hit her straight in the head. The people who were behind the person who hit her were Roxas, Ventus, Vanitas and Sora. The person who hit her was their teacher, Vexen.

Vexen turned around to his students and said "Run and find somewhere to hide boys. Find more survivors. Whatever you do, don't get bitten by them. Don't get near them okay I'll find you soon again. I have some business to do." The zombie secretly got up and tried biting Vexen. Vexen punched her in the face and she fell down. Roxas said to the other boys "Come on lets go before they pick up on where we are. I know a secret place we can hide." The other boys followed him and the place they ended up was someplace they never saw before. Roxas showed a place that was probably on the roof, and it had 2 beds so 2 people were going to sleep on each one. The first people who took shift was Roxas and Vanitas.

They could see, in a window that was in school, Demyx running to the Janitors Closet and on his back was his ran straight in the closet and locked it. They saw some zombies running down the halls. Then there was Zombie Kairi, Zombie Larxene and Zombie Xion outside the Janitors was scared he knew he didn't want to end up as a zombie he couldn't he wanted to do so many things before he died, like keep messing with his best friend, Zexion! He wished someone could save him. He didn't want to leave without telling Zexion what he really thought about him. He could hear the door rattling and was looking for something that could hurt the zombies.

He found some chains and a weird spiky thingy. He found a loop on the spiky thing and put the chains through the loop. He had lots of chains so it could go long distances. He unlocked the door and got ready to fight. The door opened and he saw the all the zombies were beaten up and outside of the door was Zexion. Zexion had blood all over him and was sweating. Demyx got up and grabbed Zexion. Zexion gasped and tried getting out of Demyx's grasp.

Demyx awkwardly let go of Zexion and said "Uh sorry about that. You okay?" Zexion sighed and smiled. He said " Yeah I'm fine. We better find somewhere safe." Zexion grabbed Demyx's hand and they both ran to the rooftop. No zombies were up there. They saw Roxas up there and he said "Hey guys come with us we found a safe spot that nobody knows of." "K." Zexion and Demyx said. They followed him to where Vanitas, Ventus and Sora were.

**Author's Note: HI! I just felt like writing about zombies and i was playing kingdom hearts so I just thought of making this. If you want me to contine please write a review!**


End file.
